I can be your hero
by romanoew
Summary: Utspelar sig i 'när jag hör din röst'. Natten när Bella och Edward har kommit tillbaka från Italien. Baserad på låten Hero med Enrique Iglesias. SM äger alla karaktärer. Både Bella och Edwards POV.


**Fet text = Edwards POV**

_Kursiv text = Bellas POV_

Låt: Hero - Enrique Iglesias

**"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?"**

**Jag smekte Bellas kind och var glad över att vara hos henne igen. Det senaste halvåret hade varit det värsta i mitt liv. Jag fattar inte hur jag kunde vara så dum att lämna henne. Med Laurent, Victoria och.. Varulvarna som Bella naturligtvis hade blivit kompis med. Hur kan en människa locka så mycket fara till sig?**

_"Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?"_

_Känslan när han smekte min kind med sin hand fick mitt hjärta att skena. Jag kunde inte förstå vad han gjorde i mitt rum. Han ville ju inte ha mig? Jag trodde att han skulle sticka så fort planet landade i Seattle. Men jag hade visst fel._

**"And would you save my soul tonight?**

**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?"**

**Jag hade varit en idiot och jag visste att jag inte förtjänade henne. Det enda rätta hon kunde göra nu var att be mig dra åt helvete och slänga ut mig. Men jag hoppades att hon inte skulle göra det. Jag hoppades att hon skulle förlåta mig, ta tillbaka mig och att allt skulle bli som vanligt. Men var det möjligt? Jag längtade efter att kunna beröra henne på samma sätt som förut. Ljudet av hennes hjärta varje gång jag rörde vid henne, hennes rodnade kinder. Jag saknade det alldeles för mycket.**

_"Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight"_

_Varför tittar han på mig sådär? Vad vill han? Han kanske vill ha dig.. Nej, tänk inte så. Men jag kunde inte slå bort tanken att han faktiskt älskade mig också. Att de här månaderna när vi hade varit ifrån varandra inte betydde någonting alls. Kanske hade han saknat mig också. Varför hade han åkt till Italien för att han trodde att jag var död? Varför hade han bett Volturi döda honom? Jag skakade av mig alla frågor och tänkte bara på att han var hos mig nu. Att han höl sina stenhårda armar runt min kropp och att hålet i mitt bröst var borta._

**"I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever"**

**Om hon tog tillbaka mig, visste jag att jag aldrig någonsin skulle kunna lämna henne igen. Jag skulle finnas där och skydda henne från allting som hotade att skada henne. Jag skulle aldrig låta någonting hända henne. Varken Victoria, Volturi eller varulvarna skulle få komma i närheten av henne igen. Men om hon inte tog tillbaka mig, om hon hade gått vidare, som jag ville att hon skulle göra, visste jag inte vad jag skulle göra. Skulle nog aldrig riktigt kunna lämna henne ändå. Jag skulle vaka över henne i smyg.**

_"You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?"_

_Om han sa att han älskade mig, skulle jag våga tro honom då? Hur kunde jag veta att han menade det? Om han lovade att stanna hos mig föralltid, hur skulle jag kunna tro på honom? Om någonting som liknade det som hände med Jasper på min senaste födelsedag, hände igen, vad skulle han då göra? Jag skulle såklart vilja lita på honom, tro på hans ord om han sa att han älskade mig. Men kunde jag verkligen göra det?_

**"Would you run and hide?"**

**Jag visste att jag var en skrämmande varelse. Jag var farlig. Jag var ett monster. Och att jag har utsatt Bella för tillräckligt mycket fara på ett år som en annan människa inte blir utsatt för under hela dens livstid. Bella hade varit med om hemska saker, på grund av mig. Hur skulle hon någonsin kunna tro att hon var trygg hos mig när jag utsatt henne för så mycket fara och hemska saker förut?**

_"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here tonight"_

_Hur kunde jag tänka så? Han kanske inte ens vill ha mig och jag har redan börjat hoppas. Han kanske bara är här för att se till att jag mår bra, innan han sticker ifrån mig igen. Vad är det för speciellt med mig som skulle få honom att stanna? Vad har jag gjort för att han skulle kunna älska mig? Ingenting. Jag var tråkig, vanlig.. och mänsklig. Ingenting för en gudomlig varelse som honom att ha. Han behövde inte mig._

**"I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever"**

**Smärtan Bella kände syndes i hennes ansikte och jag ville bara ta bort den. Men jag visste inte hur. Vad kan jag göra för att få henne må bra nu när hennes hjärtslag är räknade tack vare mig. Jag borde ringt Alice och pratat direkt med henne, hört historien ur hennes perspektiv. Då hade Volturi aldrig fått reda på någonting om oss. Då hade Bella fått leva ett långt, normalt och lyckligt liv.**

_"You can take my breath away"_

_Jag tryckte mig närmare och hårdare hans kropp och lyssnade till hans andhämtning. Jag pressade näsan mot hans axel och andades in hans doft. Ingenting i världen luktade bättre än Edward. Jag kände hans armar trycka mig ännu närmare hans kropp. Jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig hemma. I Edwards famn hör jag hemma och jag vill inte vara någon annanstans. Någonsin._

**"I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah**

**I will stand by you forever"**

**Bella hade tryckt sig närmare mig och med hjälp av mina armar var vi så nära varandra som man kunde vara. Jag ville aldrig släppa henne. Jag luktade på hennes hår, jag hade saknat doften av hennes schampo. Jag kände doften av hennes blod, det luktade fortfarande lika gott men av någon anledning lockades jag inte av det på samma sätt längre. Eldflammorna i min hals var förvånansvärt små.**

_"You can take my breath away"_

_Jag önskade att den här natten aldrig skulle ta slut. Att morgonen aldrig skulle komma. Jag ville ligga såhär i hans famn föralltid. Inte bry mig om någonting alls. Inte skolan, inte framtiden, inte mina föräldrar, inte vampyrerna som ville att jag skulle dö, inte ens Jacob. Ingenting. Bara ligga här trygg i hans famn utan att bry sig det minsta om resten av världen. Bara han och jag. Föralltid. I mina drömmar._

**"I can be your hero**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I can be your hero baby**

**And I will stand by you, forever"**

**Samtidigt som jag borrade in mitt ansikte i hennes hår kysste jag det. För första gången på ett halvår kände jag mig levande. Utan Bella vid min sida hade jag varit död, tom. Jag hade inte varit någonting alls. En zombie. Jag hade inte kunnat koncentrera mig på någonting annat än henne. Jag hade bara sett hennes ansikte framför mig, hört hennes röst säga att hon älskar mig. Jag ville höra det igen, jag skulle göra vad som helst för att höra det igen. Men visste inte om jag någonsin skulle få göra det igen.**

_"You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away"_

_Vi höll varandra så hårt nu att jag nästan fick svårt att andas. Men ändå kunde jag andas mycket lättare nu än vad jag hade kunnat de senaste månaderna. Jag kunde känna lungorna när de fylldes med luft och jag kunde höra mitt hjärta slå. Hålet i bröstet fanns inte där och jag kände ingen som helst smärta. Och jag brydde mig inte om att om han försvann igen så skulle det innebära min död. Jag brydde mig inte om det alls, för jag hade ändå varit död utan honom. Jag kände mig levande och om det så var för sista gången och av helt fel anledningar struntade jag fullständigt i._

**"An' I can be your hero"**

**Jag hörde på hennes andetag att hon fick svårt att andas. Jag hade inte förstått att jag höll henne så hårt. Jag släppte henne motvilligt, men hon protesterade och tryckte mig närmare sig. Jag suckade.**

**"Bella"**

**Hon tittade upp på mig och men allt jag kunde se av hennes ansikte var hennes läppar. Utan att tänka mig för pressade jag mina läppar mot hennes. Hon besvarade kyssen och när jag märkte att hon började tappa kontrollen avslutade jag den.**

**"Jag älskar dig, Edward Anthony Cullen"**

**Jag kände mitt hjärta smälta.**

**"Jag älskar dig mer, Isabella Marie Swan"**

**Föralltid.  
**


End file.
